gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MSA-005 Methuss
The MSA-005 Methuss is a mobile suit from the series Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Methuss was the first true transformable mobile suit produced by Anaheim Electronics for the AEUG under their "Project Zeta". It served as a testbed for the transformation structure and the gathered data was later used in the development of MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam and the MSZ-008 ZII. Like the Zeta Gundam, the Methuss was very fast and agile in mobile armor mode. However as a prototype unit, it was only armed with two arm beam guns and six beam sabers. During combat, the Methuss can also serve as a support machine, acting as a second power generator for the upgraded Mega Bazooka Launcher. Armaments ;*Arm Beam Gun :One on each forearm, the pair of arm beam guns flip forward when in use, and are powered directly by the Methuss' generator. The particle beam fired from the weapon can penetrate any armor not treated with specific counter-measures. Each arm beam gun is power rated at 2.0 MW. ;*Beam Saber :A small device held in the mobile suit's hands when operated and is powered by a rechargeable energy capacitor. The beam saber emits a blade of plasma contained by an I-Field and can cut through any armor not treated with anti-beam coating. The Methuss has six beam sabers, three stored in each leg, and they can also emit an alternate axe-shaped beam blade each. ;*Shield :The shield is a simple defense used to block most incoming projectiles. It is also treated with an anti-beam coating to defend against beam weapons, however the coating gets gradually burned away each time a beam strikes it until it is rendered useless. The Methuss can optionally equip two shields, and in mobile armor mode, one is mounted one each side. ;*BR-M-87 Beam Rifle :The same beam rifle as used by the MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki, it has a power rating of 2.8 MW and powered by a replaceable e-pac. The particle beam fired from a beam rifle can penetrate almost any armor not treated with specific counter-measures. The Methuss can optionally equip four of these beam rifles, and in mobile armor mode, two is mounted on each side. ;*Beam Diffusion Missile :A warhead that releases a cloud of gas specially formulated to absorb mega particle beams, the resulting beam-diffusing "curtain" reduces the destructive power of enemy beam shots as they pass through it. Used by several Methuss units in the manga, Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ Side Story: Mirage of Zeon. History Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam Despite being a prototype, the Methuss was still assigned to the AEUG flagship Argama and used first by Reccoa Londe in UC 0087. Afterwards, it was assigned to young pilot trainee Fa Yuiry. As she wasn't a terribly good pilot, the Methuss was often heavily damaged, but it turned out to be easy and quick to repair so it would be ready for the next engagement. Fa and the Methuss managed to survive the Gryps Conflict. Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ The Methuss briefly remained in service during the First Neo Zeon War, again used by Fa against the Neo Zeon team lead by Mashymre Cello. The Neo Zeon attacked the Argama while it was berthed at the Shangri-La colony and, following the Argama's escape into space, the Methuss was heavily damaged. Fa, torn between her duty to the AEUG and her desire to take care of then-mentally-crippled Kamille Bidan, left the Argama and returned to Shangri-La. Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ Side Story: Mirage of Zeon In October of UC 0088, admist the First Neo Zeon War, the AEUG deployed more Methuss units. These featured a new color scheme and were equipped with beam diffusing missiles, to create a beam diffusion "curtain", as the Solar System II was being prepared by AEUG forces for an attack against the Neo Zeon's asteroid base, Axis. Variants *MSA-005S Methuss Kai *MSA-005M Methuss Mariner *MSA-005 Methuss (Avey Alva use) Gallery MSA-005-methuss-tech.jpg|MS and MA Mode Lineart Msa-005-hatch.jpg|Cockpit Hatch Msa-005-armbeamgun.jpg|Arm Beam Gun Deployed Msa-005-beamsaber.jpg|Beam Saber methuss (3).jpg|Art from Gundam Perfect File methuss-art.jpg Methuss.jpeg|Sazabi standing in front of a group of green and one blue Methuss MSA-005 Methuss Kazuhisa Kondo.png|Illustration by Kazuhisa Kondo Zeta2-methuss-mirageofzeon.jpg Games MSA-005 Methuss card.jpg|As featured in Gundam War card game Super Gundam Royale Methuss.png|As seen on Super Gundam Royale game Super Robot Wars Z3 Tengoku Hen Mecha Sprite 042.png|As seen in Super Robot Wars Z3 Tengoku Hen Super Robot Wars Z3 Tengoku Hen Mecha Sprite 043.png|As seen in Super Robot Wars Z3 Tengoku Hen Gunpla OldMethuss.jpg|1/144 Original MSA-005 Methuss (1985): box art Hguc-msa-005.jpg|1/144 HGUC MSA-005 Methuss (2006): box art Action Figures MSiA_msa005_p01_front.jpg|Mobile Suit in Action (MSiA / MIA) "MSA-005 Methuss & Mega Bazooka Launcher" figure set (2006): package front view. MSiA_msa005_p02_back.jpg|(MSiA / MIA) "MSA-005 Methuss & Mega Bazooka Launcher" figure set (2006): package rear view. Notes and Trivia *In Super Robot Wars series, Methuss serves as one of the "Medic Units" with the ability to repair HP of an allied unit at the expense of its own turn but with no cost in terms of unit energy. References Methuss-Zprofile.jpg|Information from Project File Z Gundam methuss-profile.jpg External links *Methuss on MAHQ ja:MSA-005 メタス